The Tadpole Platoon
by TheCupcakeNerd33
Summary: The ARMPIT Platoon's children/nephews/nieces have somehow arrived on Pekopon and form a Platoon. They have to help conquer Pekopon. Will this plan finally work? Will the kids get home? I am bad at summaries! Please R and R!  Rated T to be extra safe
1. Ch 1 The Tadpole Platoon

Author's Note: I'm kind of new-ish to Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso so if I mess up on something, please tell me. I have seen most of the episodes, though. 1-78 in the English dub, and all of the others that I can find on you tube with English subtitles. Even though I wish I could, I can't speak Japanese **at all.** I only know like six words:  
>oji sama is uncle, shinyuksha is invaders , arigato is thank you, nee-chan is what you would call your older sister or something like that... Tamama impacto is Tamama impact, gunsogunsou is sergeant, Kogoro and Mutsumi are both numbers. I believe they involve a 9 or a 6 or both, the say de arimasu and san and chan after almost EVERYTHING, and other stuff I cant think of.  
>Excuse me if my translations are off. :) They are all acquired knowledge from Sgt. Frog and Keroro Gunso with subtitles. You can find the pictures of my platoon on my deviantART account: TheCupcakeNerd. And so... I've babbled on long enough. Enjoy! (this paragraph was originally written by rosieme, but I changed some stuff)<p>

**Specialist Danana Presents:**

**The Tadpole Platoon! de arimasu**

_  
>I am the Narrator. I usually complain, but I will be telling this story. The author of this story might have something to say if I complain, her name is TheCupcakeNerd33, but I call her TCN33. So here we are at the training station for the Keron Army. There is a little orange tadpole Keronian. She seems to have an apron on and is always holding a spoon. Her hat is yellow and flips out. From my notes, it seems that her name is Danana and she wishes to be a specialist and have her own platoon. Apparently she bakes food lightning fast and when she needs to puts gunpowder in it. She is training to conquer Pekopon. Her course is where she gets into a ship and goes to a deserted planet with robots on it and then defeat them. She claims to have taken this test two other times but failed due to gunpowder issues. Let's go see what she is up to. Danana is in her ship with another Keronian. She is training to be a nurse. Danana stands up form her seat and goes to look around the ship looking through the cabinets, "So, do you think they have any oven-mitts lying around here?"<br>"Why do you need one?"  
>"Well," Danana says as she puts her wooden spoon in her front pocket, "Even though I am a wiz at baking, my hands are all burned up from touching the hot goods."<br>"Oh, well I can knit!"  
>"I don't take thing from strangers."<br>"We are in a frogging space ship, and my name is Tarara."  
>"Danana. Now what it the mitt made of, because I'm allergic to-"<br>"I don't think you want to know."  
>"What is it made of?"<p>

"Well... Intestines."

"Why?"

"I was out of yarn..."

"And what are the odds that you happened to make an oven-mitt."

"Well, do you want it or not?"

"Color?"  
>"Blue plaid."<br>"How did you—never mind."  
>Now that these two have been introduced, they begin to chat and the matter of family comes up.<p>

Danana hands Tarara a bowl of ice cream that she made, "So, Tarara, what kind of family do you have?"  
>"Wow this is great!" Tarara exclaims as she takes a bite of the ice cream, "Oh, I have a dad and mom. They were proud when they found out I was legible to be in the Keron Army. What about you?"<p>

"Being in the Army runs in my veins. My father is the legendary Sergeant Major Kululu. He taught me how to make curry when I was 2 months old. That got my love for cooking started. He was also my inspiration for making explosive goods!"  
>As Danana says that the ice cream that Tarara was eating explodes right in her face, "Ha ha!"<br>"Why would you do that!"  
>""Cause it's funny!"<br>As Tarara stands up the ship crashes onto a planet, "Danana, I don't think that we were supposed to crash here..."  
>"Why not?"<br>"I see Pekoponians." 

-

Back at the training station, There is an extremely pink tadpole Keronian. Her hat is a light pink that flips out like pigtails, her body is a slightly darker pink, and belt is a dark pink/purple. Her name is Binini and she is studying to be a weapons specialist like her father Garuru and Uncle Giroro. Binini walks over to her friend Lanana,"Hey girl!"

"Hey, shouldn't we get on the ship now? We only have 20 minutes until the rest of the ships takeoff..."  
>"Nah, I bet I can persuade Hilulu to let us stay a little longer."<br>"Okay..."  
>Apparently, the guard for Binini's ship is named Hilulu. He has pointed triangles for the flaps of the hat in a dark, almost black, blue. His body coloring is light gray. He is wearing his patrolling uniform of shoulder blades and boots. Hilulu is studying to be the technology expert. He is, according to my notes, able to use telekinesis and telepathy. Even though he is guarding the ship, he is also scheduled for getting on his own ship with Lanana's brother, Lonono. Binini flirtatiously walks over to Hilulu, "Heyyyyyy."<br>"Hi Binini."  
>"Do you think you can delay the ship for an extra hour, pretty please?"<br>"WHY? You _know_ that the floor disappears when the ships take off!"  
>"Yeah, but they come back..."<br>"Fine. But only for an extra 10 minutes!"  
>After Binini walks back to Lanana, the ships start to get loaded and engines get fired up. Lanana gets nervous and runs up to Hilulu, having to yell in order to communicate due to noise.<br>"Hilulu! Should we get on!"  
>"No! We'll be fine!"<br>"What about your ship!"  
>"They won't leave without m-"<br>Before Hilulu can finish his statement, he notices his ship take off first and then the rest go.  
>"Hilulu?"<br>"My ship, is gone."  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"BININI!"

She walks over, "Hmm?"

"I am so close to punching you! But I can't."  
>"'Cause my daddy will hurt you." She starts to smile.<br>"Binini, I just asked the station when it will be powered down, and they said in 20 seconds, so GET ON YOUR SHIP!"

Binini doesn't respond and grabs Lanana and runs onto the ship. Hilulu helps them start the ship and then tries to leave, but the door is locked. He even tried to open it with his mind, nothing.  
>"Binini, Lanana! How could you do this! Ugh, now I'm stuck here with you. If my father, Tamama, were here he could blast us out!"<p>

Binini stands up, "At least we are in space away from this place."

"Yeah, but now I can't make the cut!"

"Well at least you didn't fall through the floor!"

He gives her a stink-face. Then they go to opposite sides of the tiny vessel. Lanana is awkwardly in the middle and exclaims, "There's a huge meteor outside the window..."

neither of them listen and eventually pay for it. The Meteor hits the ship and everyone is curled in the corned of the ship and, you guessed it, they land on Pekopon. None of them realize they are only 10 blocks away from Danana and Tarara's ship. 

-

This time we meet our friends already on their ship. This is the largest ship that is available. It is for a tall green tadpole Keronian. His name is Fulolo, he has pail yellow skin and a lime green hat that extends to the upper part of his back and makes almost a butt shape at the bottom. He is popular for being so amazing at sports, but is one of the otherwise laziest and most gullible Keronians to exist. He is bouncing his Keronian soccer ball on his legs, "Stand back and watch the master do his magic."

Everyone is watching in awe until he passes the ball around so everyone can try. Some idiot hits it directly into a window and Fulolo checks it out, "It doesn't seem broken..." So he taps it, there is silence until someone tells him to take it out and he does, Fulolo is sucked right out into space watching his ship fly away. Fulolo clenches his soccer ball and starts to cry and watch his tears float around him. He notices a planet and realizes it is Pekopon and tries to float in that general direction in order to find his Uncle Keroro and seek help. He gets to into the atmosphere and hurdles into Pekopon two miles away from the others, and 12 miles away from his Uncle Keroro. 

-

Our last companion we are going to meet is with her family on Keron. It is the tadpole Nurara, she is studying to become a ninja-assassin like her Father Dororo. Nurara's mother stays on Keron while Dororo trains on Pekopon. Every month Nurara's mother lets Nurara go to Pekopon and visit and train with her father. This time it is different, Nurara is packing to stay for an entire year and is taking the largest ship they have. Nurara has set off and is in her ship that is smaller than the training ships. She is maneuvering through groups of meteors. Nurara has a light blue body and Purple eyes. Her hat is pearly white/gray. She wears a gray veil that only shows her eyes and has a cloak that hides a sword her father instructed her to make and a pocket of ninja stars. The cloak covers 90% of her body, revealing her belly. She never shows her face for anyone and only take off her cloak when swimming and pushes the button on the back of her veil that turns it into a cap-like thing that hugs her face and still only shows her eyes. Now that time has passed Nurara reaches Pekopon. She has landed the ships over 100 times, but this is the largest ship she drives the ship into the atmosphere and loses control, she crashes 10 yards away from Fulolo's location. 

"Hey guys, Danana here. So you've witnessed the beginnings of The Tadpole Platoon and are hopefully going to see more! Next time we learn how we met and formed our Platoon! Two stories in one, how's that?"


	2. Ch 2 Love on the Go and Tadpoles United

Author's Note: I want to thank my friend RosieMe for supporting my Fan Fictions and- this sounds like a friken Emmy speech... -_- anyway, go check out her Fan Fictions! They are better than mine! (Edited by RosieMe) (Check out TheCupcakeNerd on deviantART for the pictures I drew! (TheCupcakeNerd) )

Anon Replies:

DAW: Oh thank you so much! The series is ADICTING! I really appreciate your comments! I will probably talk about Danana's mom soon, and definitely about the ARMPIT finding out! Keep reading and thank you again!

**Lance Corporal Nurara Presents:  
>Love on the Go! de arimasu<strong>

-  
>Today is a sad day for our friends. As a recap, they have all just gotten stranded on Pekopon. Let us first take a look at Danana and her partner Tarara. Danana had just escaped the pile of rubble that their ship turned into and helped Tarara get out, "Hey Tarara, we got out of their with our lives!"<br>"It was the ice cream..." Tarara said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Danana said with fire burning in her eyes taking the shape of her father's glasses

"It was the ice cream!" Tarara said louder

"It was NOT my ice cream! That was a joke! The crashing had _n__othing_ to do with it... " She said in an almost sarcastic voice

"So you _planned_ this?"

"Well, I wanted to say hi to my dad and I knew you would say no."

"You are so _persuasive_."  
>"Yeah, makes a good leader!"<p>

"If you want to be the only one to know about your plans!"  
>"No, it <em>means<em> that I will be respected and can take charge by telling others what to do and have things done my way."

"No, that won't work! All you do is make people get hurt by making them think they have good food and then blow it up."  
>"It worked on you, didn't it?"<p>

"I am going to stay here and try to fix this!"  
>"What should I do?"<p>

"Go see your dad or something..."

So Danana sets out to find her father. After 20 minutes of hovering she finds a few Keronians, they seem to be of the same age as her. She notices one that looks like a blanket was thrown on top of her and another one. She sees his lime green hat, pale yellow skin, and immediately is in love once she sees him kicking around his soccer ball. She instantly wants to make him something, so she orders elbow and knee pads that will let him fall from any height without getting a single scratch on him. After these get shipped to her she pulls a Momoka and shoots cherry bombs made of cherries covered in gunpowder at him and runs right into him making it look like an accident, "Oh sorry, I just-"

"Don't sweat it." Fulolo says while helping both himself and Danana up, "Hey, what are those?" As he grabs the package Danana purchased and he opens it up, "Hey, pads, I could use these!"

"Well, they were for a friend, but you could have them!" She said almost too quickly.

"Oh, you sure?"  
>"Yeah." Danana starts to blush.<br>Nurara walks over and pushes the two apart, "Okay, _lovebirds_ break it up!"

Fulolo defends himself, "I don't like her..."

"Okay, well then help me fix my ship!"  
>"I'm not really a handy man."<p>

"Well, help anyway!"  
>"Ugh, just chill. Calm down, your too serious."<p>

"Fine, I'll just go find help." Nurara hops through the trees from top to top and sees two other lost-looking Keronians. She hops down and from behind exclaims, "Hiya!"

Hilulu turns around and pins Nurara to the nearest tree, "What do you want?"  
>"Help."<p>

"What do you mean?"  
>"Repairing my ship."<br>"Well, we need help as well."  
>"How so?" With every word Nurara has more and more butterflies entering her stomach<p>

"Our ship crashed here as well and I need to repair it, simple as that."

"Come with me, back to my ship."

"Fine." The only reason he said yes, was because he thought her purple eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

Binini saw how Hilulu and Nurara were acting, so she walked over and stood in between them and started saying, "Acting all lovey-dovey, I see. Lets just help them fix their ship and get back to ours."  
>Hilulu didn't realize he like Nurara like that so he started talking to Binini in her mind, <em>Now listen here, <em>_**Pinky Pie**__, I don't want Nurara to know that I might like her!_

Because Binini is unable to reply back in his mind she answers out loud, "Wait, you_do_?"

_Shut up! Let's just help fix that ship of hers!_

"No need to get feisty."

Nurara looks lost, so she grabs both of their arms and drags them along.

While walking, Nurara tries to stir up a conversation, "So Pinky, Triangles, What's your story? How'd you end up here in Japan? And why does Pinky talk to herself?"  
>Binini answers, "Assuming I am 'Pinky', my name is Binini an-"<p>

"Giroro's niece right?"  
>"Hilulu... is she a stalker?"<br>"No, no, no. I am Dororo's daughter, Nurara."

"Okay, well I got here because we crashed and he got here because he was helping and I wasn't talking to myself, I was replying to what he was telling me in my head. You know I think we night become good friends!" Binini was talking as fast as she could blabbing on and on about useless information in run on sentences.

Hilulu interrupts Binini, "**Actually**, I have a different story." He goes on a tangent about what happened back at the training station and how he is none other than one of Tamama's sons.

"So, is that it, because my ship really needs to be repaired..."

Binini totally ignores Nurara and turns to Hilulu, "Wait, Hilulu, I didn't know you had siblings?"  
>Hilulu makes movements and clears his throat like he is about to make a speech, "Well, I have my oldest sister Hilili, then my oldest brother Hiriri, then my second oldest sister Himimi, then my second oldest brother Hilolo, then the twins of my sister Himumu and brother Himomo, Holili is the next youngest girl, Hololo and Holulu are twin brothers and the second and third youngest, and then there's me, Hilulu."<p>

"Wow, Tamama needs a better hobby..."

While all of the conversation was being held the tadpoles arrived at Nurara's ship, so Danana, Nurara, Hilulu, Fulolo, and Binini are all gathered when Hilulu finally confronts Binini, "When you said my dad needs a hobby, did you mean I have too many siblings!"

"Yeah."

"Well how many siblings do _you _have?"  
>"I have an older sister, Jariri."<p>

"Do _any_ of you have a big family?" Hilulu turns toward everyone, getting weird looks from Danana and Fulolo because they have never met him.

Danana doesn't care that she hasn't met Hilulu before because she also finds him attractive, "**I** have a medium sized family, with my older twin brothers Danono and Dalolo and then me."

Nurara steps up in front of Hilulu to stop Danana from staring, "Me too! I have older twin siblings too! My sister Viriri and brother Chororo!" then she steps to the side, noticing what a fool of herself she just made.

Fulolo just says, "I'm an only child! Did all of you plan to have twins in your family or something, because I feel out of the loop. TCN33, _What is this!_"

And I, as the narrator, should point out that there will be a few forth-wall-breakings in this Fan Fiction so don't get made at me, it is TCN33's script! Anyway, Nurara starts to cry and Fulolo, being the only one off to the side, notices her , "Calm down, it's fine."  
>"No! My ship is dead, I am surrounded by <em>idiots<em>, and I just want my daddy!" Tears are streaming down her face making her veil wet and trigger the water setting.

Binini walks over to apologize and is interrupted by Danana, "Okay! Everyone **listen up!** I came here to find my dad-"

"Me too..." Nurara says under her breath, and at this point looks like her father when his trauma switch is on.

"-and I will not stop until I do! Now we will all help fix Nurara's ship and then we set out to find the ARMPIT Platoon! For now, we can rest."

**General Binini presents:  
>Tadpoles United! de arimasu<strong>

-

It is the first night our tadpoles have had together and they have chosen to sleep on a table in a near-by park. The table is an auburn color. Hilulu has put his shoes and shoulder blades under the table and he is sleeping on his back on top of it. Danana is in a fetal position, with the right ear of her hat draped over Hilulu's thighs while she is hugging hi left leg. Nurara is on the right of the table, laying on her right side while using her cloak as a blanket. Binini is in a sitting position on the left of the table and a foot or two behind her is Fulolo sleeping with his head on the ground, butt in the air, and arms dangling. They are all fast asleep until Danana accidentally falls of, landing on Fulolo. The ruckus wakes the rest of the tadpoles up. Danana attempts to make order, "People, people! Quiet down! There are Pekoponians here... I just was jolted awake by an amazing dream!" Everyone is worried, "We build a giant duck, okay now bare with me, and then we... You know I'm gonna cut the act," everyone looks relieved, "We should form a team!"

Binini takes Hilulu off to the side, "Hilulu, we forgot to tell Lanana that we left!"

Hilulu starts to walk back, "Come one, she is probably worried."  
>"Or, we can make our first mission to 'help someone lost'!"<br>"That's just dumb, I am going to go tell her we left to help a friend."

"Bye!" Binini had a distraught look on her face as he was leaving and it quickly turned into a fake smile when she walked back, "So, are we forming the team?"

Danana stood on the table, "INFACT WE ARE!"

The rest of the team looked as if they had never been so embarrassed in their lives, so Fulolo takes a stand, "Who will be the leader, because I am training to be a Sergeant First Class so I should be the leader."

Binini rushes up, "OBJECTION! I am training to be a general, so _I_ Should be the leader!"

Nurara attempts to calm them down until Danana throws more cherry-bombs at them, 'Now listen up, I may be studying to be a specialist; but I still get a say. I believe Nurara should be the leader, she is the most responsible one here and she should be trusted."

Nurara stops holding onto Fulolo and Binini, dropping them, "Me? I could _not_ just do what you did, you should be the leader. Even though you are the shortest in height and the lowest rank here, you have been leading us and helping us get through our tough times."

Fulolo starts to clap until Binini pushes him down, "I may not be happy with it but I accept it." Binini reluctantly replies.

Danana feels overjoyed, "Ohmifrog! Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so much! My daddy would be so proud!"

"Well, I still have one question."

"Yes, Binini?"  
>"Are just a wimpy team or are we team something?"<br>"Sure, we can be team... uh... team something!"  
>"<em>You<em> are our leader?"  
>"Well, I <em>was<em>_** thinking**_ about giving us all ranks but I guess that is out of the question..." Danana replied in her persuasive voice.

"Fine by me."

Hilulu returns as the pins given to the team start ringing, at the training station pins were inserted under their hats for communication, "Hello, Hello? Children, are you unharmed?" There was a woman's voice coming from the pins.

Danana replies, "We are unharmed. This is Sergeant Major Kululu's daughter, Danana. I am here with Private 2nd class Tamama's son Hilulu, Lieutenant Garuru's daughter Binini, Sergeant Keroro's nephew Fulolo, and Dororo's daughter Nurara."

"Nurara is not registered in our memory bank."

"I know, we found her here."

"Anyhow, we have been monitoring your progress and would love to congratulate you on behalf of becoming the youngest platoon, ever!"

"What's the catch?"  
>"You have to help your family invade Pekopon. The Leader of Keron thought up this brilliant plan when he found all of you locations in Pekopon!"<p>

"Now what are our rankings?"

"All of you get your desired rankings of Sergeant First Class, General, Specialist, Officer, and Lance Corporal."

Hilulu gets a worried look on his face, "But I requested Private!"  
>"Well, to be a private you must be specialized in attack before defense, and you guarding job was spectacular and you abilities suit Officer better."<p>

"Fine."

"Good luck Tadpole Platoon!"

Binini is curious, "Why are we the 'Tadpole Platoon'?"

"Well you are all tadpoles and I thought I made that clear when I said that you were the youngest."  
>"Why aren't the the Jr. ARMPIT Platoon? You know, 'cause we are all related to the ARMPIT Platoon."<p>

"Bye bye _Tadpole_ Platoon!" the woman then hangs up.

"Hey, Binini here! Now that you have seen how we all met and got our ranks I really how you like our lives! Stay tuned for our adventure to The ARMPIT Platoon! Only one story this time!"


	3. Ch 3 Who's Your Mama?

Author's note: I want to thank all of my readers for their support! And I don't care if I don't have any anymore because I will right these nonetheless! Haters Gonna Hate! ;)

Anon replies:  
>DAW: Thanks, I like that chapter too! ;) I was thinking about making Jr. ARMPIT Platoon, but then I decided to make is the Tadpole Platoon, but I will admit, It is cute. X3 And it took me aver 20 minutes to think of Kululu's wife, so yeah... you're not alone; and yes, she is desperate. xD<p>

**Officer Hilulu presents:**

**Who's your mama? de arimasu**

-

Last time we saw the Tadpole Platoon they were, well, officially **named **The Tadpole Platoon! So now they are on an adventure to find the ARMPIT Platoon and help them conquer Pekopon. It seems as if they have forgotten all about Nurara's ship and are fantasizing about finally getting to see their fathers again. Nurara is watching all of her friends as they are starring off into space, "Come on, lets **go**! If you ever want to see your family then we have to leave!"

Danana, being the newly founded leader, points out, "We have no deadline, so let's just chill for a minute."  
>"Come on! We-"<p>

"I'm the leader." Danana puts a smirk up on her face

If I remember correctly, Nurara visits Dororo every month and is about to spend a year with him, so why is she in a hurry? Well, anyway, back to the story. The Tadpole Platoon finally heads out on their adventure to find the ARMPIT Platoon. They march for 12 hours straight until Fulolo breaks the silence, "Should we use our hovercrafts?"

Binini replies, out of breath, "How... do you... still have... enough breath to talk!" barely about to get the sentence out.

"I have **lungs of seal **from playing sports so much!"

Nurara is not out of breath either, "And I am training to be a **Ninja Assassin** so I _have_ to have stamina!"

"Well... I'm... Not."

"My father taught me how to make these amazing snacks; like rice balls, and salamander on a-"

"I am... NOT... eating... salamander!"

Hilulu looks up, "And I ate all me snacks, sorry." He then burps and thinks to himself, _No I'm not! These are grade AAA! I would not share these with anyone!_

Then Danana walks over to him, "Why did you say that to me?"  
>"What?"<br>"'No I'm not! These are grade AAA! I would not share these with anyone!'"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot that I can share my thoughts..."

"How could you _forget _something like that!"  
>"I was overjoyed with snacks!"<p>

"Well you haven't tried any of **my** snacks yet!"

"I would **love** to."

"Well, you can't. These freshly made cupcakes are for the rest of the platoon that does not have food!" Fulolo and Binini take one cupcake each while Danana continues her sentence, "And as for you two," Danana points to Nurara and Hilulu, "You can have you salamander and snacks."

"But it's not my fault I inherited a love for snacks from my mother and father!"

"I know that Tamama loves snacks with all of his heart, but who is your mom?"

"My mom isn't anyone special, she owns a Keronian restaurant though. My dad heard they have amazing desserts and met my mom there."

"That is awesome! I want to meet her and compare recipes!"

"Now, who is you mom?"  
>Danana becomes extremely silent, "My mom?"<br>"Yeah."  
>She is gradually becoming more and more nervous, "Ha ha ha... Uh... Well... about that..."<br>"Yeah?" Hilulu's face looks confused now.

"You didn't tell me your mom's name!" Danana screams so she can avoid answering the Question.

"Oh, I didn't? Well, it is Tariri."

"Damn it. My mom's name is... Binini! Fulolo! Nurara! Who are your moms! Go!"

All three of them run ahead to their new leader and Binini goes first, "My mother is the woman who organizes the teams for the training in the Keron station. Her name is Jinini. My parents met when they were practicing shooting accuracy in their free time."

Nurara is next, "My mother is Chulili, and she owns a tea shop. My father went in to get some chi tea and met my mother. "

Fulolo answers after, "My mother is Keroro's sister, Koriri. My father is Kyomomo. My parents own a robotics factory. They met in a library in the tools section."

Hilulu give Danana a mischievous smile, "Danana? Your turn..."  
>She finally answers, "My mother is named Gunana; and she designs hats and gives them capabilities. My parents met when my dad got his hat designed by my mom."<br>"Why didn't you want to tell us?"  
>"So all of you would tell me first!" and she sticks her tongue out and pulls the skin under her eye down.<p>

"No need to be rude..."

"Well, we should be about two minutes away from ARMPIT now."

"Really? Wow. That was fast!" As Hilulu says this he walks directly into a tree, so he uses his telekinesis to make it implode, "Take, **that** tree!" By the time Hilulu was finished yelling at the non-existent tree, the rest of the platoon was ahead of him, "Hey, wait!" he runs toward his friends and bumps into them, "Why'd you all stop?"  
>Nurara points to the sign, "Look at the sign."<p>

The sign says 'Hinatas' on it.

-

"Hey guys, Hilulu here! We have finally arrived at the Hinatas, where the ARMPIT Platoon takes base. Next time we will search for our family and have a few run-ins with the Pekoponians! Two stories in one, how's that!"


End file.
